Abomination
by ColdPersianFusion
Summary: Orihime is hired by Aizen to create project Hollow with other scientists. It is a weapon like no other in earth. Even though the creature is train to wide out an army, he grows up loving his creator. Yet Orihime couldn’t love him for varies reasons.
1. Prologue

Prologue

An abomination was emerging from the broken cell.

The frighten scientist was stepping back on broken glass, blood, and dead body parts. Her crew was annihilated except herself. Her mind screamed for a sanctuary of reason but instinct was taking over. Her actions called for running. She screamed as she reached for the lock down exit. The panic employee banged her fists on the platinum steel but all she got in return was the echo of metal. She continues banging only in time she cease her meaningless efforts as she cried in fear. She took off her safety mask while disregarding the poisonous fumes looming in the thick air.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die… I don't want.. to die." She cried as her weaken body slide right down to the floor.

Years of research and experimenting to create life for an abomination took the lives of so many. How could this happen? Was this sabotage? Was there a mistake? What went wrong? It happen so fast to know what was going on. She was no Christian but did god do this to spite them? Did God punish them because they wanted to play his all mighty role?

"Who knows…" she whispered to herself. The fumes were making her dizzy.

Suddenly she heard the beast in his cell roar. This might be the last sound she would hear before she dies by the fate of the air or her creation.

What she then heard is an animalistic growl and sniffing. What she felt was a tingling sensation as claws ran through her skin carefully. She did not see her predator because darkness consumes her sight.


	2. The Interview

**Abomination**

**Chapter One**

**The Interview**

* * *

October 15, 3003

Orihime looked up the tall and black skyscraper of Techra Corporation. After six years in Shinra's Science Academy her employer wanted her immediately that they made her graduated early. Technically she needed four more years in S.S.A but Orihime proved she was one of the best students there. It wasn't a big surprise because 80% of their graduates would be employed in Techra Corporation. She was so anxious that she was biting her lips. The October winds blown at her direction; it carried dead leaves. The wind was chilly that she shivered.

"Might as well go in. I don't want to be late for my interview."

Who was expecting her is a powerful man who makes money by during business with war raging countries. Sad thing Orihime was a pacifist. The thing is Orihime didn't have a clue what Techra does for a business. She just figured it would deal with technology, genetic alteration, and enhance botany.

She went to the elevator and reached the highest floor. While waiting for her floor, Orihime took notice of the people. Most were over worked scientist who apparently looked like they didn't had any shut eye for days. They were drinking coffee. The office cubicle boys and girls were either perky or miserable. Would her job give her a hell or joy out of life?

"This is my floor." She stepped into a modern room of black and white. This room had no aura of warm happiness. She could already tell by the feelings in her gut that this is bad. Who would be expecting her in the other room?

"Are you Miss. Inoue?" Orihime replied yes.

"Come right in. Aizen-sama is expecting you."

What she did not expect when she came into the next room that it would be a vibrant Victorian office. It had exotic plants hanging over the entrance. The floors were black and white mosaics. The windows had a pretty stain glass design. There was even ancient art from the 1800s and late 1900s. The walls were expensive wood panels. 'So much for judging a book by its cover.' Orihime was groaning in her mind.

"Ah, you must be Orihime-san. Come and join me for tea." Aizen was far off to the edge of the room. He was sitting down with a tea set on the table. Orihime examined her employer. This man controls her fate if she was to be hired here.

Aizen is a man of elegance and Orihime could sense that he had a powerful aura of strength. He looked sophisticated because of his sleek white suit. The girl was even awe stroke by his handsome face and lushes russet hair. He is a man out of Orihime's league.

"I heard great things of you. I have read your theological journals on enhance organ cloning. If a terminal patient or an injured soldier needed a heart it would be available for them. I like that type of thinking." Aizen sipped more of his tea before talking to Orihime again." You been partners with our current worker Ishida in your first year Science Fair project based on what again?"

"Physical genetic mutations on the Venus fly traps. The whole purpose of that silly protect was to use them as a real guard dog. The little sucker grew to be a monster literally. It had powerful vines almost like tentacles and the mouth developed sharp carnivorous teeth, almost like shark's teeth. We were eliminated right off the bat because of the religious interest groups were hassling our project and the school. Pardon me sir, but why are you interested with that failed project?" Orihime was puzzled of why he asked about a non-winning science fair project?

"Was it a failed project because religious groups but in and threaten to sue? I swear it would have been a winner. Here in Techra Corporation we keep those imbeciles of science out of our sacred sanctuary of knowledge."

"Thank- thank you sir." Orihime meekly said this.

"Don't thank me; I'm only stating the truth."

"I also read your journals on genetic alterations with animals. What was the purpose of writing that journal?"

"Well sir, I did that journal because some animals were going extinct since they couldn't evolve in time to survive and some creatures were just too weak. One example that doesn't fit into these two categorize but is going extinct is the Bengal tiger. Humans are still poaching the tigers and threaten their habitat. I did an illegal experiment of enhancing a tiger's thinking capacity to 60%. We did this with twelve tigers."

"Let me get this straight. You went by yourself to India-"Orihime immediately turned red because she truly forgot about working with her crew.

"Sorry I didn't mention it, but I went with five students and one professor to do this. Don't mistake me as a 'ball-hugger' solo scientist. I can work well in groups. "

"Will I am glad you are a team player. Working in a group efficiently is a key component to work here. Continue."

"What the group did before going into India we did a six months research and experimenting on rats, and then cats. With a serum we develop, the rats and cats undergo a brain surgery to insert the serum into the brain. It was successful because the tigers were thinking on a higher level. They develop innovative ways to hunt unlike the past observations of seeing them hunt without the serum. They mated with the smarter partner. They did everything on careful planning and executing. However, there was one problem." Orihime put down her tea cup and there was a sad frown plastered on her face.

"The twelve tigers got so smart that they planned out a massacre of three villages." What then came on to Aizen's clear face was a sinister grin but only for a few seconds before Orihime looked up and saw a frown.

"Do you know how many people live in one village? About fifty to a hundred villagers. So they killed about 226 villages." Aizen smiled more sinisterly in his soul. This is what he truly was looking for in the applicant.

"I guess they did not like to be prosecuted by humans that they gave the humans the taste of their own medicine. The crew and I ran away before the Indian government could point their fingers on us. Did you know there were about 300 Bengal tigers in India before the experiment? Eventually those twelve tigers grew the population by 10,000."

"Why do you look so grim? The numbers sound splendid. Plus, wasn't the basic purpose was to give the tigers the opportunity to not be extinct?"

"It is nice news but the consequences of those numbers were because the humans couldn't fight them. Hell, they're at their mercy right now. India's population is decrease dramatically by 30%."

"A scientist like you should already know that there would be consequences after the results of one's experiment. Think of this, tigers and other beasts are under the mercy of humans. The same humans who over populate and ravage the land for their own benefits without considering the damages they make. I say cheers to those Bengal tigers." Aizen lift his cup of tea in the air in the gesture of cheers.

Orihime was hesitant to join Aizen in cheers because the image of dead villagers laying on the red mud while tigers were feasting on them appeared before her. Could she really rejoice over that? If she could think it on Aizen's perspective then maybe then she wouldn't be that disturb.

"Well, on the bright news, it wasn't just enhancing the mental capabilities. I stated but in theory I could do all sorts of genetic alterations on any type of animals. However, the only reason I could go to India for those tigers because we were funded by a secret sponsor."

"More tea?"

"No thank you."

"Well this was an interesting interview. Thank you for your precious time. By the way, Miss Orihime you're really talented maybe one day you'll play the role of God." Aizen chuckled deeply as he escorted Orihime out of the room. Orihime on the other hand did not like to think she would be God in the future. Those who pretend to be God would eventually be strike down.

Aizen went back to his table to scribble down notes about Techra's new applicant.

**The Negatives**

-The girl isn't like Ishida. In Techra we hire scientists who are tough and can handle whatever is thrown at them even deadly consequences. She is just too good of a soul.

-Miss. Inoue hasn't been exposed to real experiments. All she was doing so far is child's play such as the plant and tigers. Also her experiments involve of benefitting the white in any way. Techra Corporation is benefitting the grey of things. We do not side with light and darkness.

**The Positives**

-She can develop organs for Techra's mercenaries and clients.

- The girl knows and worked with Uryuu Ishida. It is hard to work with a fastidious bastard like Ishida. Most people who work with him quit their jobs in a month but Orihime demonstrated that not only they did a project together but finished it.

-She transformed a plant to be a monster which is beneficial for the upcoming new projects in Techra.

-She passed the test. I sponsored her and her team to go to India to see if they could really alter the tigers in any way and make an impact. She proved to me she can be useful for Techra Corporation.

**-Orihime is qualified for Project Hallow.**

* * *

Orihime lay down on her soft bed as she looked out of the window. She saw the metropolis lighted up in so many lights that it reminded her extinct fireflies in the night which she saw on her biology book. Orihime was puzzled because the CEO did the interview himself. The strange thing she got out of S.S.A because Techra wanted her but why then he needed an interview when she was going to have the job anyway?

"Poppy come!" Orihime turned her head to face the door entrance.

Orihime even altered her cat to a tiger. He had the looks of a cute tiger in a small domestic cat body. He came to her bedside but he did not jump onto the bed.

"Mommy needs you so don't tease me." Her cat was teasing her any way. He had his tail brushing on her face. It was so soft and fluffy.

"Aw, Poppy please?!" The chubby cat loved to be in control with his mistress. He loved to hear her plead for him to come. The cat enjoys her wanting him because that means she loved him to want him.

"Meow!"

"Oph!" Poppy jumped on her stomach roughly.

"What am I feeding you these days? Dog? You need to go on a diet." The cat growled at this remark.

"Sometimes it's scary that you understand me." Orihime whispered this to his ear and then she kissed his forehead as she tugged him in her.

"Yet I'm happy that you can understand me when I tell you I love you." Poppy purred delightfully.

"Meow!"

Suddenly her {virtual tele-communication] VTC-disk was ringing on her night stand. She played it and Aizen appeared in the message.

**She was hired. Unknowingly she was hired to conduct a project like no other in the world.**

* * *


	3. Twins

**Abomination**

**Chapter Two**

**Twins**

* * *

"You want me to do what?!" Orihime exclaimed at her co-worker.

**Earlier**

Orihime did not like how she was awoken. Her cat Poppy thought it would be comfortable to lie down on her face. She couldn't breathe because her chubby cat's weight blocked all breathing holes. Orihime shot right up to breathe some air while her cat flew off the bed. All she heard was an angry meow from Poppy.

"Shut up! You deserve that you-Ka!" Orihime spit out a hair ball.

She looked down at her hand that was holding the small collective hair of her cat." This is just..Disgusting."

"When I get back home from work Mister, I won't give you dinner." Her cat respond with constant meowing in a way of pleading saying no" Oh no mister, after your fail attempt to assassinate me, I'm going to put you on a rigorous diet. How 'bout that?"

Her cat's only reply was his tail pointing towards her virtual alarm clock. Orihime squinted and then her eyes went wide open.

"Fatty Catty, I'm late! I'm late on the first day of my job!"

Orihime got up quickly and ran to her closet to get dress while her cat dragged her messenger bag to the door with his teeth. Poppy did not expect his mistress to leave him with no food at all! Not even a treat for the messenger bag he dragged to the door. Nothing! What his mistress was doing to him was not putting him through a diet but starvation!

Poppy scratches the door where his mistress exits out.

"Meow!"

-

"Miss Inoue I am a busy man so when my precious time is taken away by someone's lateness there are dire consequences. I am only giving you a warning today but don't be late or Techra won't be part of your life but poverty. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. I promise it won't happen again." Orihime bow down so low to Aizen that she thought she was reaching her feet. They were facing at the main elevator entrance. Her boss told her to meet her there **on time.**

"So which department I'm going to work in Aizen-sama?"

"Don't speak until we get into the elevator." It was a long pause of silence until the elevator arrived.

"You weren't hired to be in any specific department. Actually when I received your profile from S.S.A, I didn't even consider of hiring you to **work in this building**." Aizen's words just had Orihime paralyzed.

She was so shock that she couldn't move into the elevator." Why then?" That is all she could say. All sorts of questions were circling in her mind but not one answer aroused from her confused thoughts. **Why did he hire her in the first place?**

"Get in quickly." The doors closed as Orihime came in to get her answer.

"I did not hire you because I couldn't fit you into any departments we have in Techra Corporations. You are actually not the typical scientist I hire. You're the scientist who wants to put her skills and talents for the good of the world. I hire practical and cynical scientists who will put their skills and talents for me and the company not for themselves and their selfish ideals."

"Then why-"

"Hold on for a sec, I have to input a code in the elevator." Aizen came up to the elevator's numbered buttons.

"What?!" She wanted a clear answer not a mystical barrier on her answer. However, her demand on an answer was hushed for a moment when Aizen input a code on the floor's buttons and then mini voice recorder recorded Aizen's coded phrase.

"The fallen Troy shall prevail." Suddenly a computer voice said" Clear." The normal yellow lights turned lime green.

"What's happening!"

"What's happening is I'm leading you to the real reason I hired you."

Orihime was griping the rails tightly because the more time they spend in the elevator the more speed they were accelerating down to where ever they are going, probably hell. She could feel the elevator shaking abruptly. She was panicking but when she looked at her boss, he was standing straight and looked cool. Then there was a soft halt and then a sound of a "ding".

"Ah, we're here."

"What do you mean by here?"

"We are here in the heart of Techra Incorporation." Aizen exit out with his arms spread wide open to his creation. Orihime could see and hear the sounds of a mechanical hell. They entered a long black and green corridor. The walls were made of hundreds of trillions of intertwined nano-robots.

"The heart of Techra Incorporation is the instruments of war. In the outside world we side track the idiots with advance technology of child's play. However, in here we require the best of the best to create weapons that would seem like it would be created by God himself."

**Oh no… Oh god I have been hired to create things to kill. What can I do? I can't refuse this job because Techra is the only best paying employer in this country. It is this or be living in the slums.**

"You qualifications are best here. Your talents are not meant to be squander up there in those silly departments. I hired you for a secret project like no other in history of mankind. Come walk with me." Aizen offered his arm to her. She hesitated but in moments she intertwines her arm with his to walk through the corridors of hell.

"Techra started out not as the elders such as Microsoft, Toshiba, Dell, and so on. What my grandfather started was an illegal operation on what use to be on the borders of Mexico. Back then Mexico was falling apart and so was America. What only kept them together was war because war keeps the economy going. Both corrupted governments refused to hear the people's cries. They refused to stop the war. Thousands of carcasses were scattered on the plains of America and Mexico because of greed."

"Oh I get it now! Your grandfather stopped the war because-"

"Let me stop you right there because I bet you that you would be saying something with rainbows and how unicorns would be farting vanilla candy. Come this way."

"What do you take me for? As a foolish and naive-"Suddenly Orihime's mouth dropped down as she entered in a manufacturing room for robotic armies. This is what she was hearing from where she exits from the elevator but it was only a humming noise. However, the magnitude of the noise increases dramatically.

"He did not give a penny fuck that people were losing their love ones in the war. My grandfather wanted to make a profit in the war like any other politicians and business men. However, he did it a totally different way. He created fighting human clones that he sold to both the American and Mexican army. He didn't take sides because then he would make less money."

Orihime was watching how the robots were being developed. Each was the same to produce the same destruction.

"Techra was created to profit from war and since then we have been doing business all over the world. First it was cloned humans, enhanced cloned humans, robotic armies, and of course then the enhance version of a robotic armies. We have been doing projects of how to develop better soldiers of war. However, we had been going back and forth with humans and robots. "

"And then I thought why do I need to produce an army to defeat another when my scientists can create one powerful soldier that can eliminate a whole army? This is when you come in Orihime." Aizen then lead her out of the robotic manufacturing room.

"You were hired to work on Project Hollow." Aizen then lead her back to the black and green corridor to show her the laboratory where she was going to work at.

-

Orihime now understand why she was hired by Aizen. Her specialty would benefit the secret project that Aizen's scientists are developing. The project required physical genetic mutations, organ cloning, and genetic alterations which she is best at. Yet her human morals screamed in mercy to her saying not to do this but Aizen took her as a naïve and foolish little girl. Orihime wanted to prove him wrong but to what limit?

Aizen introduce her to the team of twenty scientists including the manager Miyako Chavez and then her boss left her to the lions. Orihime could see in most of those scientist faces that they had this snobbish expression saying I'm better than you. Almost all gave her the cold shoulder instantly and went back to their work. Orihime guess this would be a rocky start since she figured she has to prove her self-worth to these people. Oh well.

Orihime sigh before Miyako, her manager, approach her. "I have never heard of a student no less of a girl from Shinra's Science Academy of graduating early. You must be extremely good at your field to be not just hired into Techra's Inc. but to start off on a secret project on your first day."

"To be frank Miss Chavez, I don't want this assignment that Aizen-sama gave to me. Actually if there was another employer who pays well as Techra but is not a weapon manufacture I rather go to them because I don't want to create a perfect soldier that kills." Orihime said this bluntly as she could feel her face burning up. All of a sudden most of the scientists gasp in shock from what this girl said. They thought she was an ungrateful brat.

"I see you're a pacifist but Miss Inoue-san I guarantied you that in life there is always war. I rather see a perfect soldier created by us to go to war than have a 12 year old boy or a father of three to go to war. I would be honor to work with a scientist that Aizen sees potential in." Miyako said this in a humbly manner while Orihime was stunned by her perspective on this project. She was also stunned that Miyako would say Aizen sees potential in her. That's ridicules.

"Do you want to meet the subject's father?"

"What do you mean by subject's father?"

"Come with me to understand what I mean by subject's father." Miyako lead Orihime to another room. Once again Orihime expected the unexpected because each step was built in with anticipation.

"So have you already made this 'subject'?"

"Heaven's no. My team and I have been with this project for about six years. Two years just went into research, two years on lab rat experiments, and the last two years went into the drain since our first subject failed because it was generic embryos. The fake embryos lack a strong immunity from bacteria and it couldn't survive more than two months. Watch your step when we get into the room."

**Dios Santos, six years went into this project and all they got was a failed attempt?! What happened?! I don't know but maybe Aizen is desperate to save this project by having me onboard. What if I spend the rest of my life on this project? What if the project fails? What if I'm cut loose? What if..what if..**

**BAM!**

Orihime was thinking her hypothetical what-ifs when she wasn't paying attention to the cascading steps. She heard Miyako giggled before turning on the lights. "I told you to watch your step."

Orihime couldn't believe of what she was seeing. She only sees these mystical creatures in books because they no longer exist. She was awestruck by the prowling Black Panther in his cubicle jungle. There was a strong glass protecting her and Miyako from the Black Panther.

"The Aztecs are the ancestors of Mexicans such as me. They believed the jaguar was powerful as warrior gods. Yet the black panther were considered as beasts that walk side by side with death. An elite soldier who wears a black panther's skin is considered to be the bringer of death since he knows no fear of dying in battle. I chose this animal to be the father of our perfect soldier." Orihime looked at Miyako who was admiring the beast.

Orihime then looked at the creature of death. The animal had striking blue eyes. She had never seen eyes like those on any beast or man. Those eyes possessed a mystical soul.

"Miss Chavez, how did you come about on this animal? I know this animal has been extinct for over a century. "

"Luckily Mexico's museums had the skeletal remains from these beautiful creatures. My crew collected DNA from the animal's bone and from that DNA structure we were able to build an embryo and had it develop in its test tube until birth. Its name is Huitzil." Miyako touched the glass.

"Let's go back to the lab so I can establish our next agenda for the project." Miyako glance back to the lonely black panther before going back to the lab with Orihime.

"Alright, gather around people. I have decided on what to do next after doing doing some thinking last night. Our five subjects died last month because we used generic embryos. I was thinking why not use real ones."

"Miyako, don't you think that is unethical?"

"If you or anyone else in this room thinks it is unethical you shouldn't have been hired in the first place. Our job is to make our subject successfully in any means possible including having real embryos. We scientist are going to create a life so why not use real embryos. This project won't be poked at by religious interest groups and religious extremist since this is an undercover project."

"Then whose embryos are we going to use? We can't walk up to a random lady and say' spread your legs sweety, were gon'na need your embryos' or else we are going to pay a hefty hush money to her or any other candidate."

"I have already figured out that dilemma. The five girls including me and the new employee are going to give their embryos to this project. "

"You want me to do what?!" Orihime exclaimed at her co-worker.

"Orihime it is no big deal. It's just embryos Orihime. You're not turning in a baby for this project but a living cell."

"But they're my embryos. I think I have a right to decide to give them or not." Suddenly Miyako chuckled from what Orihime said.

"You have a right? Oh Orihime, when do you have a right anymore? Since being hired in Techra Incorporation, you literally sign your life away to this company. Aizen controls your decisions now. I advise you to read your contract when you get into your Techra dorm." Orihime was completely stunned. She didn't know about any contract?! She didn't even sign one!

"When I get into my Techra dorm?...What do you mean by that?"

"Dammit Aizen, he didn't explain this to you. As in this moment your stuff is being moved to one of the Techra dorms in U.G. level 2 and your apartment's lease is being deleted today. Your badge should have your dorm's number." Miyako pointed at Orihime's badge. Once she first came into the Techra building, the main office gave her a badge with a picture of her and other information on it.

"Orihime after we finish work here, I'll lead you to your new home." Miyako said this nicely. Orihime didn't like to think her new home would be a weapon manufacturing company.

-

After the male scientists uncomfortably collected the embryos from the five girl scientist, everybody call it a day. Miyako lead Orihime out of the lab and once again into the black and green corridor. They then went into the elevator.

"U.G. stands for underground and there are five levels under the Techra building. The first two levels are for dorms and frills such as a library, café, a theater, gym, swimming pool, and other places which you will discover on your own time. Level 3 is the research, storage, and laboratory center which we are on now. Level 4 is the largest and widest level because it is training and testing center for our experiments. Level 5 is the database center and energy power center too. You need to learn the secret codes so you can enter it on the elevator. I have a pamphlet with all of them so I'll lend it to you so you can learn them." Miyako stopped talking and enter the cryptic code in the elevator.

"So why do the Techra scientists are force to live here?"

"Only the scientist who works in level 3, 4, and 5 can live in Techra. The exceptional scientists from above are those who work in Techra's Science Bureau. Other than those people the rest of Techra's workers don't know we exist. The reason why we U.G scientists live here is because just in case our experiments go wrong in the lab, we can reach it in time."

"Are we allowed to have pets?" Orihime was then concerned about Poppy. What if they kicked her cat out in the curb?

"Actually we can have pets. I have a fluffy Persian cat name Earl."

"I have a cat too. His name is Poppy and I altered my domestic cat to be a small tiger. Oh we're here. Oh my god, it's so long." Orihime exit out to a maze floor.

"How the heck, are we going to find my room?!"

"Easy. You see those hover go carts. Slide your badge to the slider on the dashboard and it will instantly drive us to your room."

"That's so cool!"

The hover go cart rapidly took Miyako and Orihime to the destined room. When they got off the hover go cart, the vehicle left. Orihime was concern on how far her room was from the elevator but Miyako read her mind.

"I know what you're thinking. My room is so far away from the elevator too. Don't worry every newcomer deals with this. You see the touch screen panel on your door. Okay, you can order a go cart in front of your room in three minutes. Another thing, you have to use your badge to open this door by holding it to the touch screen panel and it would be scan by it."

Orihime hold up her badge to the touch screen panel. Instantly the screensaver went away and a red scanner scanned her badge and then the door opened.

"This is way better than my apartment!" Orihime ran into her dorm that contained a lot of boxes from her old apartment.

"Every dorm consist a small living room, small kitchen, a desk with a desktop computer, a master bedroom, bathroom and an extra room. Aizen wants his scientists to be comfortable and happy so he can have them working at their full capacity. You can do whatever you want to this dorm since you're going to be working here." Orihime did notice now that everything was platinum white, black, and brown. She realized she needs to do a little home improvement to stylize it as hers.

"Miyako why are you so nice to me? I notice the entire scientist in our lab except you were giving me the cold shoulder."

"You reminded me of myself when I first came to Techra ten years ago. I was so naïve and foolish back then and nobody helped me out. I had to struggle to learn how to swim with sharks underneath my feet. I don't want you to experience the same thing I went through."

"Thank you…thanks so much Miyako. You had done so much for me." Suddenly Orihime could hear her cat meowing angrily.

"I gotta go. I need to feed Earl."

-

After releasing her starving Poppy from his cage, Orihime prepared dinner for both of them even though this morning Orihime said she wouldn't feed him. As Orihime was eating, she thought about the contract. She didn't remember at all about signing any sort of paper work. Miyako said something about reading the contact in her dorm. Why didn't Aizen give it to her straight up?

"Meow!"

"Oh you want more shrimp? Hmmm.. let me think about it- NO!" her cat then burst into annoying yowling.

"Okay, okay but only two more. I cooked it while wrapped with bacon. I don't want an obese cat that dies from a heart attack." Orihime put two more shrimp bacon in Poppy's dish. The refrigerator was stored with a lot of food which some of them she couldn't afford when she was in S.S.A. There was 'salmon' which she never heard of but it was some type of fish.

As she showered, Orihime closed her eyes to seek eternal blackness of bliss. Science and math are always trafficking in her brain causing her to see trains and buses of math equations and caterpillar scientific words worming around her wrinkle brain. She had enough of the mental chaos in her brain and all she wanted as a clean slate of blackness to relax herself. Orihime could feel the water showering over her skin as she enjoys the sight of a black world. However there was a…

Orihime pop her eyes wide open in a matter of shock. Orihime wasn't hearing water drops but wind blowing through hollow bamboo and then a roar. Orihime was freaking out because she never experiences this before.

All of a sudden everything stopped. Her heightened spiritual moment stopped as she breathes heavily. Orihime saw a blue light taking a form of a human figure in her black world. Something was up..

What were on her bed are a black bible, and her contract. Aizen was sending a message to her. He was indirectly telling her that her contract was set in stone like the Ten Commandments. Her contract was her bible and she must abide to it. As Orihime glance over the stack pages of her contact she understand now that her life belongs to Aizen for now…

-

6 months later

Out of the twenty embryos collected only four survived. Orihime had twins while Miyako and Isane each had one. All three girls were examining their test tube babies. Orihime had intertwined human and animal DNA perfectly without a struggle to all the subjects. These subjects were the future of weapon technology. How can she say subjects when it was her kids? Her kids…Dios… she could see her baby twins' black pearled eyes staring at her. Did they felt betrayed or hurt that their mother was giving them away to cold hearted science? Orihime felt she was going to break into tears until Miyako talked to her.

"I can't believe our subjects made it this far. I thought they would all die in the first three months but no. They were good little soldiers, surviving whatever challenges thrown at them. I'm proud of them. Aren't you?"

"Miyako I can't say I'm either proud or sad that they made it this far. When the fetuses were 7 weeks old, I was blown out of my mind. I never thought I would be having twins. So in the beginning, I was eager to come to work early before my shift because I wanted to see them. However, as time passes by I realized why am I welcoming them to this world when they are going to…"

"Don't say it Orihime. Look after work we hit your place and have ice cream. We'll talk about this later but right now let's work because you need to keep your mind busy. Okay?"

"Fine…" Orihime took one last glance at the twirling ying-yang shape twins before getting to work.

"I brought two chocolate ice cream buckets and a box of chocolates so we can eat our misery away." Miyako came in Orihme's dorm with food in her arms.

"You mean gain five pounds of misery."

"No, Orihime, five pounds of blissful heaven. Where's that frisky cat of yours?"

"He's sulking because I didn't feed him dinner. That little sucker has to lose a huge amount of weight if he wants to see another kitty year. I swear to god I put my cat dieting but no matter what, Poppy doesn't lose the weight. My god he is half tiger. Running is in his blood!"

"Oh well. If your cat dies we can always bring him to the taqueria so the chefs can prepare cat tacos."

"Hell no! I rather eat dog than my cat!"

"Let's just go to your bed to eat these delights." Orihime could already feel the five pounds on her waist. She groaned but what can she do? Throw her only friend in Techra out of her room? Say hello to the five pounds then.

They listened to main stream music as they ate ice cream and chocolate treats while having a girly conversation.

"Orihime…" Miyako stopped eating her almost finished ice cream and her face turned serious as she stared at Orihime.

"Yes…."

"In our contract it doesn't allow Techra scientist to get pregnant and have a baby. Did you read that part?"

"Yes but why are you asking me this?" Orihime gave her a questionable look as she places her bucket of ice cream on her nightstand.

"Orihime, I came from a distant village that expects average women to get married and have a litter of children. I didn't want that. I wanted a better life than being a housewife but now I desire to have a baby when I am forbidden now…" Miyako started to cry into her hands. Orihime came to her and embrace Miyako to her bosoms.

"Orihime I want a baby.. I want a baby.." Miyako whispered this sadly as she cried into Orihime's chest. Orihime was stroking Miyako's raven hair in a comforting way but her friend was still crying.

"Orihime I know we're using our babies for Project Hollow but they are still ours no matter what. Don't you ever regret having them alive since they're precious little lives that came from us."

"But Miyako…of what you're saying isn't right-"

Miyako pushed away from Orihime's embrace and snapped at her. "I know it isn't right of what I am saying but I can't help it Orihime!" Orihime saw completely different person in front of her. This wasn't the strict scientist in the lab but a woman who is thinking illogically.

"I know they say scientists can't get attach to any experiments but what if an experiment turns out to be your only child? Orihime think about your twins! Think about mine! This is my only chance to have a baby!"

"Miyako you're confusing me! At work you play this different character that disregards every moral and ethical value that humans hold on so dear but here you are now concerned about your test tube baby!"

"Don't judge me! I have the right to be concerned about my 'test tube baby' because he is the only child I have so are your twins. Orihime I understand I sacrificed our embryos to the project but it doesn't mean we must turn our backs on them fully."

Orihime got up from her bed and took her bucket of ice cream and forcibly cram it down the bin." What do you expect me to say, Miyako?' I want to have babies?' Did you want me to say that?" Orihime screamed at her friend.

"I went along with Project Hollow even though there were moments I hesitated to continue to work. The embryos were getting to my breaking point but you… You ask me to be considerate about my babies when they are sacrificed to this project! If I start to have feelings for 'them' I'm going to break Miyako! You got to understand I am not like you. I know myself that I am weak and sensitive." Orihime was gripping the sink.

Miyako got out of Orihime's bed and to the door." I understand but Orihime you're going to regret of not accepting your children even though they're the project. They're going to be the only ones you have in this life…."

Orihime chuckled in a melancholy sound." Regret? I only regret that they are alive."

"That is sad to hear. I guess you fit perfectly in with Techra Incorporation now." Miyako snarl as she exits out.

Orihime collapsed to the fall and cried as her cat sympathetically meowed to her.

-

"Mayuri I want you to secretly obtain PHS003, and PHS004 and put them under lockdown freezing mode. We don't know if they will survive in their 'awakening' stage." Aizen drank his jasmine tea while sampling some food from his Persian dish.

The President of the Science Bureau then said" What I'm going to tell Ms. Chavez? That woman won't intake any lies we give her."

"Tell her the truth then but threaten her if she doesn't comply."

"Yes, master."

-

"What?" Mayuri was surprised of what he just heard from Miyako.

It was 4:30 a.m. in the lab and he found her there, sitting next to her subject.

"I thought you technological enhance yourself to be physically better than a human. You inventions must have failed that you couldn't hear me."

"Don't test me woman. Unlike Aizen, I don't tolerate a woman's tongue." Miyako glared at the white painted face.

"I said I will comply with Aizen's orders if only you take Orihime's instead of mine."

"Want the glory, huh? You want to see your subject to awaken instead of Orihime. I never thought I would see the day when Miyako felted challenged by a little girl."

"It's not about that moron!" Suddenly Mayuri rapidly snatched Miyako's throat and squeezed it tightly.

"Don't insult me you filth! How dare you call your superior' moron', when you were born from imbeciles." Miyako kicked him in the groin. He growled furiously in pain as Miyako chuckled.

"Huh, I thought you got rid of man's true weakness. Guess not." Mayuri once again charged at her but she dodged to the side.

"Listen to me. The reason why I want Orihime's subject to go down in lockdown mode because… I don't know how to say this. I just found out now.." Miyako then whispered this to herself "God, Orihime I'm so sorry."

"… I don't know what's wrong with them."

"What…" Mayuri's eyes widen in shock. This is not good news.

"Twins are more prone to have difficulties. Orihime's twins show not just unknown difficulties but possibly death. Just look at the latest scans and diagrams in the computer." The panicked president looked at all computers and Miyako wasn't lying.

"The twins have to go under lockdown mode until we can find out what's wrong with them." Miyako took a deep breath as she saw Mayuri going to work. She was doing a favor to her friend. One of these days Orihime will forgive and thank her.

-

Orihime woke up with a hangover. After her big argument with her only friend, she went out to the slums and drank at a bar. Instead of eating her misery away, she drank and puked it out. Sad thing she had to go to work to face Miyako and the future children of destruction.

She went to the lab. Orihime could see the scientists going into their routine. She heard the clicking sound of the keyboard which is the sound of rapid work. The aroma of coffee was in the air. Yes, same as usual.

As Orihime was walking to her work place she was starting to mentally count the huge glass test tubes..

1..2..3..

Wait, there was no 3 and 4.

She saw Miyako standing in front of the tubes.

Orihime anxiously came up to Miyako as her eyes scanned crazily of whose subject went out.

"What happened?"

"Orihime, Isane's and your subject died over night."

Orhime stood still.

**Oh god…. I was off and drinking last night. I wasn't here for them…**

"I know what you're thinking… the alarms this time didn't go off because I was here when they died. I tried to save them."

Orihime saw where her twins shared a container but now it was empty. Her twins are gone.

"I wasn't thinking that! They're better off dead!" Orihime snapped at her in anger.

She went off to her section in the lab as Miyako didn't buy into her lie. All Miyako saw was a sad mother in rage who couldn't accept the pain of losing her children.

**I'm a monster not my twins…Dios, por qué hizo dije eso? **

Orhime couldn't take it anymore. She felt something burning her throat so she ran to the girl's bathroom. Miyako ran after her.

Orihime slam open the door and then she fall into the stalls. She crawled to the toilet and then she vomited her grief away.

Miyako heard Orihime vomiting away. She quickly assisted Orihime by picking her hair up as she vomited in the toilet. When she was done, there was a pregnant silence and then there was a burst of tears. Miyako then hold her dearly as Orihime cried for her dead babies..

"Miyako I never wished for them to die…"

"I know… I know you didn't mean it.. Just cry it out." Miyako cradle her back and forth in her arms.

"I was so afraid Miyako. I was afraid to get attach to my babies because what will happen to them once they 'awake'? The intense training and warfare experience will scar them. They would of turn into monsters. I was afraid of loving monsters." Orihime rested her head on Miyako's chest. She heard her heart beat. She never bothered to hear her twins' heart beats…

"Orihime I'm taking the risk of loving my baby even though it's the project itself now. No matter how the child will come out from its harsh experience I will always love the child." Miyako said this knowing she was endangering her job and the experiment. If she developed a mother relationship on the side while developing the project to its fullest potential, the project would be endanger. She knew that if emotions were involve in the project, it wouldn't develop right to Aizen's standards.


	4. Promise

**

* * *

**

Present time

Mayuri ordered his crew to dispatch the guards. The guards were wearing white suits that protected them from poisonous gas and chemicals that came within the laboratory. The President of Techra's Science Bureau shouted orders to clean out the air with the air vents so when the doors open the poisonous fumes wouldn't escape. He needed to eliminate all germs and chemicals because the tank's experiment was filled with it.

Their mission was to rescue any survivors from Project Hollow and to subdue the subject.

Miyako could feel herself burning to a crisp. She tried to flex her hands but her muscles were burned away. She wanted to open her eyes but couldn't. She couldn't open her eye lids. No, there was something in her eyes that were extremely sharp and painful.

**Oh god…**

Broken glass was inflected into her eyes. The imagery was like crystals coming out of her eyes while there were tears of blood streaking down her face. Apparently the broken glass came from the experiment's tank. Without movement and sight, Miyako now relied on sound.

She could hear the suction of the air vents and the heavy doors opening. Then her ears picked up the sound of rapid footsteps, must be the guards. What she then heard made her want to scream "stop" but she could only whimper the word away.

Orihime was found unconscious while the immature beast was sniffing and poking his claw at her gentle. The naked child who had the body of a nine year old, squat down as he gather a lock of hair to smell the aroma of his creator. The child's innocent blue eyes studied how the young woman looked. Before the man-made child could innocently and curiously observe anymore, he was blasted by a wave of intense electricity.

He let out his first roar of anguish. The guards surrounded him as they continued to shock the subject until Mayuri abruptly call off their attack and save the survivors. Out of forty scientists, they found only two alive.

-

What woke Orihime up was the tormented screams in the corridors. She could hear nothing but the sound of agony. All her senses were dull but her hearing was perfectly well to hear the screams. She looked around and everything was blurry. She could only distinguish the nurse in front of her because of her movement.

Orihime tried to speak but her throat was dead dry. The only sound that came from her mouth was a croak.

"Oh you're awake. Here have some water." The nurse tended to Orihime.

"Who's screaming?" Orihime said this as she seep the last drop of water from her cup which the nurse gave to her.

The nurse fidgeted before answering" The only other survivor from Project Hollow is the head director Miyako. However, she is not in best conditions Miss Inoue. Her whole body is burned and she was blinded by shards of glass. Not only that, she is now being considered psychologically unstable."

"It is surprisingly that she survived but it seems she won Satan's lottery. That lottery for her is to live as she suffers." The nurse personally commented on Miyako's life.

* * *

When the nurse left, Orihime started to cry. The project was not only a failure but it took away Miyako's sanity. Damn the project to hell!

Her rage had her furiously tugging out the wires from her body. She let out an anguish groaned while grasping her sheets tightly. She wanted to rip them apart but she did not possess the strength to do so. What she did possess was an extreme amount of sorrow and anger in her heart.

Her torment heart reminiscence the last moment she saw the abomination. She did not have a clear image of the beast but a smug pastel look. There were smears of blue, white, gray, and black. Yet her skin could still remember his claws gliding through her hands. Orihime shivered out of fear. She wondered if the creature would gut her arm first.

"This project didn't even initiate its true purpose but it is already has the quality feeling of war; pain and failure. Nothing! Nothing! Nothing came out of it good but destruction and death!"

Suddenly the door opened and who walked it was her boss.

"I see you are awake. Every waking moment belongs to business matters." Aizen waltzes right in while his transparent laptop follows in a floating matter.

"What?!" Orihime was outrage with Aizen's eccentric matter. Doesn't he care about what happened to his employees?

"I am not going to pretend to be a mourner for my deceased employees because that is in the past. Right now we have to focus on a bigger problem."

"What! I knew already that you perceive yourself as a cruel cut business man but where does it end? Do you have to throw away your humanity to think-"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE CHILD!" Aizen lost his coolness but regain his composition quickly.

"How dare you-"all of a sudden Aizen was directly inches away her face with a snaring expression. He then laid his hands on her. Orihime felt him tightening his grip on her until it was hurting her so much he was bruising her skin.

"No, how dare you, an insolent scum talking back to me. I don't have time to indulge with humane acts like you when we are dealing with a crisis. Corpses are my least of my concern. Either you listen to me silently or face the political lions and their beloved media."

Now Orihime was puzzled. What did he mean by "political lions and their beloved media"?

"It wasn't the project that exploded. Everything was functioning and the subject was stable."

"But Aizen the project exploded, I was there…" Aizen groaned out of frustration as he ran his fingers through his air. He turned around to face his laptop screen. A touch screen appeared and Aizen press some buttons to play a video.

"Watch it."

What Orihime then saw was horrific. It was a recording of what happened. Isane, one of the scientist, blew up the lab. It was only Miyako who tried to prevent this happening. She set off the alarms at the desk and ran to her son's cell and pushed Isane off from the railing. Even though Isane was pushed off from the subject's leveled floor, the bomb exploded and then the video was cut black. Orihime was gasping for air as she placed her slender fingers to her mouth to prevent a scream. This was Miyako's last act of a mother's love to her child.

"Everybody in Techra gets a background check. What's disturbing me is Isane's profile was slate clean so she was able to penetrate our project. Moments later after the explosion her chard body was recovered and examined. There was a faint tattoo on her back that belongs to an interest group. I'm wondering how many employees we have like Isane in my incorporation? If she was able to penetrate our strong walls, then others can. Imagine all the information they have gathered."

Orihime then turn deadly pale because she then realized how catastrophic this crisis is.

"As in this moment Project Hollow is endanger because we have spies among us. Those spies can bring down Techra easily if they have any dirt on us. If we go to trail, the Nuremberg Nazi trails will look like traffic tickets compare to us. Thousands of individuals will either go to jail or worse, they will go to the desert."

"NOT THE DESERT! What about the slums? Even if we became jobless we would end up in the slums."

"No, everybody will be exiled to the desert because the government will order that. Lives are in jeopardy, Orihime, and I am not going to let this company go to hell because of these spies. So be prepared in these next few weeks. Don't trust anybody or else they will record you and you'll have to face idiocy other words justice."

Orihime just sat there silently and trying to grasp this whole situation in a few minutes. Then she looked up to her grim looking boss.

"What about Project Hollow? What will it become of it now?"

"As in right now, you're promoted as assistant director and Mayuri is taking charge of it. However, the project is at halt because of this situation. We need to break fingers before we proceed." That is all she heard from Aizen before he left her.

* * *

Orihime whispered "break fingers" as she lingered back to sleep. Aizen proved to be half human after he showed to care about the company which meant he cared about the individuals he has working for him. Right? No.. maybe he was just trying to save his own skin. Orihime confused herself to sleep.

In the middle of the night Orihime was awoken by echoes of a howl. She thought it was Miyako but the sound wasn't human. The powerful vocals provided a clear sound of painful screeches that only an animal can produce. It was her curiosity that fully woke her up and got her out of bed.

She ran down the corridor because the sound became more excruciatingly intense. It was the last door on the corridor that the sound was being produced. Orihime hesitated to enter but when she place her hands on the door, she felt the vibration from the screams. This sound was the music tune of torture.

She opened the door to reveal two connected rooms. The small room was a black area with a one way looking glass to the other bigger room. She walked in cautiously and looked through the glass. She saw a child being beaten by two white guards.

It was a scrawny pale child of nine years old who had untamed blue hair. The innocent child was naked and only his long hair was his clothes to cover him. Yet his bare back was exposed to the beatings. They violently slammed their clubs on his back until his skin turn purple and some areas black. He was also bleeding. The floor directly below him had a pool of his blood.

Orihime was shaking violently because she couldn't bear to witness anymore of this cruel brutality. Yet when she took another glimpse of the child she rapidly realized it was Miyako's son. Her son who happened to be the most dangerous weapon on this planet was being beaten to a pulp right in front of her.

"This could all end…" That is all her mind whispered to her.

The message wasn't meant for the beating. Her subconscious meant that the project could end right here and nobody else could get hurt. The abomination could be killed right now and not be a threat to the world anymore.

Yet when she got a glance of his face, she saw his pierce aqua eyes. His eyes sparked an image of his cheerful mother laughing.

"No! Walk away! Just walk away." Orihime was crying as she staggered to the exit door. She looked back and saw him on the floor trembling as the guards were now kicking his small ribs. His face then turned back to face her. It's as if he could see through the glass and look straight at her and her soul.

"What am I doing?… "Orihime whispered before she ran to the door that opened to the chambers of torment. Miyako didn't save her son for nothing.

"Stop right there or you'll be reported to Aizen-sama himself! I am assistant director to Mayuri, the director of Project Hollow!" Orihime barge right in to stop their gruesome act.

"You're a nobody! Get lost!" one of the guards said beofr getting back into his bully routine.

"Do you want to test me then? Techra has the reputation of sending untrusting employees to the desert without a trace." Orihime threaten them with a dead stare which stop them at their tracks.

"It's not worth it Juan, forget this bitch."

"But George this little shit caused the death of my brother! I have every right to get back at this monster."

"GET OUT!" Orihime screamed as she furiously point to the exit. The guards slowly walked out but as they did they spat at Orihime's slippers.

She waited for them to go completely before she could run to the child and aid him. All she could hear was sharp breathing from the child who was still trembling on the ground.

Orihime ran immediately to the injured child. When she came to his body, she was shock at what she was witnessing. His powers were already showing. His body was regenerating muscles and flesh so he can heal himself but she was seeing was a slow and painful process. She kneeled next to him and she tried to turn him over. However, when she touched him, he immediately shrank from her.

"Sssshhhhhhh… it's okay.. I won't hurt you.' Orihime reproach him.

The creature was already hissing in a crouching cat-like position. Orihime slowly offered her hand to him. In time he was sniffing her kind hand and soon he acknowledge her as the first person he met in the ruined lab. His eyes examined her hands, hair, and face and soon his instincts recognized her as his mother.

His expression changed quickly from threaten to welcoming. He sprang to her as she yelped in surprise. He embraced her tightly around her waist as he meowed and cuddled to her soft breast.

"Oh-Oh!" Orihime looked down as she saw him using one of his hands to pull down her shirt to access her nipple. She was utterly disgusted by his act and wanted to push him off her but soon she realized he was half panther. He was like a newborn cub who seeks the warm nipple of his mother for milk. The problem is that she had no milk to offer.

She cupped his face to make him look at her directly before he continued to harass her chest. He desired to suckle her nipple but the eye contact forbids it. They both examined each other. The young creature wanted to ran his hands through the warm locks of his mother.

Orihime was fascinated with every moment he does. He put his claws through her hair and played with it gently. Then he lay his head on her chest once again but he was breathing in her aroma from a locket of hair he has in his claw. She rested her chin on his soft head as she listens to his now steady breathing. Once again he meowed out of hunger and his pleading eyes were looking at her for permission to feed on her.

"I know what; I can get you some milk from the kitchen." Orihime departed leaving the anxious creature to himself once again. The little child was then frighten by the silence and loneness that he coward to the room's corner while he whimpered. He curled up as his scared eyes wonder side to side, looking to see if any more monsters like the white ones pop up. He missed his mother.

Orihime was looking for the kitchen when she heard subtle crying in one room. It was Miyako. She then had an urge to see her friend before getting the milk.

"Orihime is that you?" Orihime didn't even need to knock because her friend could just hear her footsteps.

"Yes, it's me." Orihime saw her distorted body but she didn't cringe from it. All she wanted was her friend in that moment.

"Oh god Orihime, I'm in a living hell but right now I have a moment of peace. All day long I have been hearing my son being tortured until now. "

Orihime couldn't believe how strong Miyako's love for her son is. She disregarded her deformity, injury, and her aching pains for her son.

"Orihime sometimes I think I'm being punish for what I done."

"What! Don't say that!" Orihime grasp her friend's hands tightly but she heard Miyako stiffen from pain.

"Orihime I cursed out my village and god. I done unethical actions that go against humanity and I even lie to my dearest friends. However, this punishment from God doesn't hurt me compare to what I hear! When I hear my son screaming, I feel nails are being hammered to my ears and my muscles ripped off."

"Orihime I don't have enough time…"

"What do you mean! Miyako please stay alive. I promise you I will be a harpy to Aizen so he can get the best doctors in the world to regenerate you. Please don't leave me and your son! Think about your son! I saved him from some bullying guards and right now I'm getting him milk. You have to stay alive to see your beautiful boy!" Orihime was crying on Miyako's bed side.

"He is your son now Orihime…Promise me you will protect and cherish my son Grimmjow like I would."

"No! I can't! No!"

"Orihime please! I can feel my life slipping away."

"No! I'll go get a doctor. Just hold on!" suddenly Miyako's black hand jerk Orihime's wrist back.

"Orihime please promise me or else Grimmjow will truly be a monster that the world should fear. A creature like him will only experience loneness and brutality and if that continues, Grimmjow will take the earth with him to hell unless a mother's love can prevent it. A mother's love can show him compassion and that will save us all." Miyako's breathing became slower.

"Promise….Orihime…"

"I promise…" Miyako then smiled peacefully before she died. She wanted to tell Orihime the truth of her babies but it was too late.

Back in the room where Grimmjow coward to a corner, he cried and howled. The beast then roars as he instinctively feels his true mother's soul passing away to another world. He mourns over her.

* * *

Author's comment

I know I haven't update for the longest time. I feel like the world is bearing down on me because I'm trying to appeal and apply to colleges. I'm a struggling artist too but I did receive some good rewards such as being one of the best art students in Texas and getting best of show in the student international show in Brownsville. You can read this in the Brownsville Herald online. The article was published on the 6th or the 13th of April if you're interested.

Abomination is a special little project because it ties down with my other plans of making a manga but I need to apply to a good and yet affordable college first. Some readers were confused if Orihime's babies died or not. What happened was they went into a freezing lockdown mode to prevent them from dying.

In this chapter a lot of shit happens. Isane had a bomb on her so she could destroy Grimmjow but couldn't because of Miyako. Miyako was burn to a crisp but still living on a thread. Aizen promotes Orihime and has Mayuri in charge which means more drama. Grimmjow is a child right now but you will be seeing him grow up to be a man in the story. Orihime saves him from bullying and was startled when he wants to be breast feed. I know, I know, but he is part cat and when the explosion happen it fucked up his developed brain and programming. So Orihime goes off to get milk but gets side tracked to see her best friend. She makes Orihime to take an oath before she dies.


	5. It Hurts to be a Mother

**Chapter Four**

**It Hurts to be a Mother**

* * *

In five weeks there were dramatically fewer employees in Techra Corporation. Orihime was spared from the witch hunt of betrayal that her boss initiated right after someone tried to destroy Project Hollow. Behind closed doors, Aizen and his soldiers broke fingers, took limbs, and lives. However, society did not bother to notice that scientists and engineers were six feet under. Techra Corporation covered up its dirty little tracks.

Orihime had a day off to scatter Miyako's ashes at Ruska Canyon. She could see the sickening Mastuticlan from a far distance. The metropolis was like a black crater on the red earth. The circular city had all sorts of barriers. Visitors from the outside could see how the barrier evolved through time from primitive to modern. The gates were platinum and tall as a skyscraper. The city was literally a hole through the earth and into hell. As you go further down the city it becomes an oily jungle of slums and waterfalls of waste cascading down into the cave villages of the poor. Only the rich could live at the surface and sometimes the educated if they're lucky like her.

The mourning friend was sitting on the edge of the canyon as she slowly tossed Miyako's ashes into the wind. Orihime let the strong winds carried her friend into the sight of the rising sun. It was a magnificent sight of seeing Miyako intertwining with nature; this was probably how she would want it.

-

It took two weeks to pick out a whole new group of scientists and engineers for Project Hollow. They recruit them from the academy, the best hospitals in the city, and within Techra Corporation. It was difficult to pick who they thought it was best for the job because Orihime and Mayuri were mostly disagreeing with each other. Mayuri was hard to work because of his character and how he works. The man was egotistical, perfectionist, slave driver, overly strict, and rude but the way he knew science left Orihime speechless.

Today was the day they get back to work on Project Hollow and Mayuri gave out a speech of orders and what is to be expected. Orihime and his other assistant Nemu were by his side as he talked to the scientists.

"As in today, I am the new director of Project Hollow. We halted our progression on Project Hollow because of massive betrayals in the company but we can't waste anymore time. The sole subject did not reach its maximum potential in his cell because of what happen."

"But sir, I'm going through the charts once more and I don't understand how are we going to reach our goal when it is impossible? He has the body of a nine year old child instead of a fully developed man. The explosion set us back in his mental capabilities and the military and combat programs were all wiped out of his memory. In other words we have an imbecile in our hands. How do you expect us scientist to turn an animal into a fighting weapon let's see" he looked back in his charts and look right up to his boss "in five years?"

"I understand your concerns. I know we could reestablish the subject back into another cell and speed up the process in a year but speed could kill him now since he is awake. His conscious mind wouldn't be able to undergo the old procedure. The safe choice now is to do it manually. Instead of pumping the specific chemicals and vitamins he needs, he gets daily shots. Our programming engineers will once again slave over to inputting the programs he needed in him by head set. His mentality rate will be boosted by brain surgery. I understand this is more work but if Project Hollow doesn't progress in a year Mr. Aizen will kill you all." The whole crew went dead silent.

"Now that I got you motivated, I want everybody to split into four teams. Team A will make a schedule of what and how much of chemicals and vitamins to the subject daily. Team B will be our engineering programmers. Team C will be our surgeons that will plan out what surgeries they should do and when. Team D will be my medical team for providing care to the boy by checking his physical and mental health every day."

"Miss Inoue San I want you to give me three daily updates on all four teams each day. I have a special assignment for you. I want you to do theoretical experiments on rats and what you're going to be doing is to alter the genes that make him age faster. Find a serum for it. By the end of this year I want it because we need him in a twenty two year old body. It is the age that a man peaks is his best. What are you doing standing in front of me. GO!" Orihime scrammed to her work station.

-

Orihime winced from watching Grimmjow screaming and thrashing as team A tied up his angles and wrists to the bed. They needed to issue out five different shots and two pills to Grimmjow. One of the team members places the gas mask onto Grimmjow even though he was constantly moving. However, soon his body relaxes as the team issue out his shots and pills to him.

This was the norm now for Grimmjow however, team A did overdose him once. Orihime was frantic and scared when that happened as she watched Grimmjow violently tremble. If it wasn't for Mayuri and team D saving Grimmjow, team A could of killed him.

She visited him after the overdose when it was night. Orihime brought him a few homemade chocolate chip cookies for Grimmjow. She felt sorry for him because of what he had to go through every day.

"Grimmjow, are you awake?" She opened the door and she saw Grimmjow eyeing her sadly. God, his blue eyes torment her. She just wanted to cry because his expression was so sad and in pain.

The moment she sat on his bed, Grimmjow cuddle into her lap. He always recognized her as his mother. Her presence made him happy. The little hybrid cub purred as he enjoys her aroma and something else…it was mystical and sweet….

Orihime could see Grimmjow sniffing the air which carried the smell of cookies. She dug into her pockets and grabbed the napkin that covered three cookies.

"Grimmjow, I got something for you."

"It's cookies. Can you say cookie?" Orihime gave him the cookies and waited for an answer. All she got was meows which she found adorable but soon disappointed. She didn't dare show it to Grimmjow even though unknowingly he could smell the lingering stench of disappointment on her suddenly. He slowly ate his cookies as he eyed his mother. She had a melancholy smile. Orihime worried that Grimmjow would be stuck with a mental capability of an animal.

"Oh my little boy…" Then he had to undergo the surgery.

After he finished his cookie, Orihime was singing him a melody as she pets his soft head. Grimmjow enjoyed his mother's singing because her voice soothes him. All his scary memories instantly vanish when she was singing to him.

It was getting late. Orihime slowly got out of his bed and position Grimmjow in a comfortable sleeping position so he wouldn't wake up sore. She hesitated to do it but when she looked at Grimmjow once more, Orihime swelled up with emotions. She bent down slightly as she gently placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I…" Orihime couldn't say 'I love you' just yet. But she continued" Grimmjow please survive for another day. What happened today scared me. Please…I..Dios" The memory of Grimmjow trembling from the overdose overwhelmed her. She was crying silently and so she left the room. Grimmjow awoke from her tears dripping on his face. Once again he saw his mother leaving him again.

He touched his cheek and his fingers were wet by the water that his mother produced. Grimmjow licked his wet fingers and the taste was terrible and yet familiar because it was salty and sad. It was the same taste of his water whenever his mother left him. He always made this water when his mother left him.

-

Today was the first day Team B initiated their programming on Grimmjow. The other teams including Mayuri and Nemu observed how Team B conducted their procedures. Orihime could barely watch but her boss barked at her to observe and take notes like Nemu. They strap Grimmjow on a platinum chair and gagged his mouth with a mouth piece. Then they placed a sleek set of red tinted goggles on Grimmjow. The ends of the goggle's wires were needle points that were one inch long. So the needles were inserted into his skull and the veins of his arms.

The captain of team B was Ikkaku Madrame who was a former marine for United States of America and worked in Techra's technological weaponry development department. "Director Mayuri, the first step for PHS004 is to program the foundations of fighting and a certain level of practical brutality for three hours. What we program into him can be seen on the hologram screen."

"Excellent."

"Not just that but also on the sideline is his health condition including his heart rate, brain activity, and blood pressure. The program today is set on the magnitude 10 out of a 100 point scale. Shall we begin, Sir?"

"Proceed."

Grimmjow saw a world of violence through the lens of the goggles. At first humans were striking the punching bags with technical punches and kicks but the footage evolve into humans fighting each other. The brutality of the men fighting each other was so gruesome that Grimmjow was flinching side to side. The men were bleeding from head to toe because of their inflicted injuries. Orihime was shock that this was the lowest level on the program. She wondered what will the magnitude 100 will be like? At the end of the session, Grimmjow was almost brain dead. When team B removed the gear and when they got to the mouth piece, he was drooling as they removed it. Orihime was appalled by Grimmjow's impassive appearance however she did her best not to show her reaction amongst the indifferent scientists.

That night she visit him, Grimmjow was trembling in his bed. Orihime tried her best to comfort him by hugging and singing him a melody to him but as she had him in her arms, Grimmjow kept trembling. He was simply mortified with the footages. This continued for a month until he had to undergo his first surgery.

Orihime and team C did a surgery based on her experience with the Bengal tigers in India. Team C read her journals on brain alteration and how it enhances the thinking capacity. They develop the serum before the surgery. Orihime prep Grimmjow for surgery. She could see he was scared but her presence comfort him. The surgery took three hours. Grimmjow's extraordinary healing abilities had him fully healed by night time.

"Grimmjow?" Orihime entered the room and saw the boy sitting at the corner of the room. It just disturbed her to see Grimmjow just sitting there and having his little finger doing circles on the wall.

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow- I, I have dinner. Come here. Come on, Grimmjow, come here." Orihime stuttered when she command her boy to come to her. He slowly responded to follow her command. It was a small break through that Grimmjow was following a command which meant his thinking capacity was improving since the surgery. Before the surgery he probably would have been unresponsive to her command.

Grimmjow approach her as she was loading a bamboo mat and then the lunch boxes on them. They both sat on the mat. Orihime opened her lunch box and showed Grimmjow what was in it. It was roasted trout with Mexican rice and crab creampuffs. Orihime was eating her meal with a fork and knife and Grimmjow saw this. Would Grimmjow learn how to use a fork to eat? Orihime observed how Grimmjow cautiously took up the fork and examined it.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Grimmjow yelled as he swung the fork at Orihime. Orihime screamed with pure fear as she scrambled rapidly away from her spot which Grimmjow strike down with his fork. Grimmjow clutched the fork as he trembled and breathe heavily for air. His crazed eyes kept on looking at the fork.

Orihime couldn't make the decision of getting out the room and be safe or find out what was wrong with Grimmjow and be in danger. The Miyako's words "protect and cherish my son Grimmjow" barely lingered in Orihime's mind since she was almost stab by him. However, she just couldn't avoid the fact that Grimmjow was unstable and mad.

"Grimmjow…" Orihime whispered his name and his feline ears picked up her voice. He instantly gave out a hissing warning at her so she won't come close to him.

"Grimmjow please let go the fork." Orihime slowly crawled towards him. He then growled furiously at her. Suddenly Grimmjow jerked the fork right out the floor and was about to strike again.

Orihime was once again frightened as she anticipated her doom from Miyako's son. She had her arms up protecting her face and she closed her eyes from seeing Grimmjow stabbing her. However, it didn't happen. What she heard was a strike at the wall.

Orihime put down her arms as she opened her eyes to see Grimmjow drawing on the wall furiously with the fork. He was scratching and tearing the surface of the wall with the fork to draw on it. He was drawing stick figures. She was confused until Grimmjow finish half the wall in a few minutes. All his stick figures were fighting to the point of death. Some had weapons. She saw a stick figure stabbed with a pitch fork. Fork!

_All these drawings are based on the fighting programs that are logged in his mind. Grimmjow wanted an outlet but he didn't know how to get them out. Jesus, he is going through so much torments in his mind because of the programs are making him crazy._

Orihime let him vent out all those disturbing footages of fights from his mind into the art on the wall. Orihime realized Grimmjow needed some type of therapy if they both wanted to survive for another day. Tomorrow she needed to explain three things to Mayuri. First, even though she was tampering with the video camera in his room so she wouldn't be caught for her illegal visits, Orihime realize she must show what happened tonight and explained why she was there. Second, she must explain to Mayuri the importance of what happened tonight. And finally, she must explain how it is important to have art therapy for Grimmjow. She knew Mayuri would give her a hard time especially when she was not suppose to be visiting Grimmjow in the night.

-

"I specifically said that no one enters Project Hollow's room unless it is an emergency. You disobey me especially for something ridicules."

"Sir, I just wanted to see if the surgery was a success by observing and testing Project Hollow." Orihime was partially lying.

"Do not lie to me you senseless woman. You were planning to give him food."

"Sir, I wanted to see if his thinking capacity can even gasp on how to use a fork." That was true.

"Oh he can use a fork alright! Look at the way he is trying to stab you or draw on the wall." Mayuri rewind and fast forward parts in the video to see what Grimmjow was doing with the fork.

"Sir, the reason I am bringing this forward because the subject desperately needs therapy specifically art therapy. The subject demonstrates the fighting programs that are logged into him needs to be vented out physically or through art. If we give him physical activity he might hurt himself so it would be best to go with art therapy." Her boss paused as he decided of what was the best choice to make.

"Fine, we shall do art therapy for one hour right after his programming. It is your responsibility he gets it."

Team D helped her to set up a room where Grimmjow could have art therapy. One of the members of Team D was a color psychologist. She suggested painting the walls blue because it means serenity and to avoid white because it creates a sense of cold emptiness. Orihime did just that.

Orihime had a decent bamboo table where Grimmjow could do his art. She made sure he had crayons, watercolors, brushes, pencils, and pastels so he could have a variety of materials he can use. Orihime had posters of all sorts of animals in the room. She had owls, frogs, lions, peacocks, and black panthers. Oh she was so excited!

The moment came when Team D brought Grimmjow entered the room. He was hesitant to come in but Orihime was gesturing for him to sit next to her. Grimmjow's eyes wondered as he walked to Orihime. When he sat close to Orihime, she started to demonstrate to Grimmjow how to use the artistic utensils.

"Come on Grimmjow give it a try."

Grimmjow's first drawing wouldn't represent a child at play more like in war. Orihime observed how her son was drawing frantically with bold lines and wild scribbles of red, yellows, and oranges. He was drawing a tank exploding while stick figures were on fire. Orihime was listening to Grimmjow making special effect sounds as he drew. It was the sound of blowing things up.

His second drawing wasn't dramatic and chaotic compare to the first one but it was sad. He used blue, black, purple, and brown crayons to make crumbling buildings and he then used the watercolor blue to make a dreary sky. In the middle of this drawing was a small boy with blue hair. He drew himself in a sad city that was destroyed with nobody else but him.

His last drawing was quite a shocker to Orihime. She didn't expect Grimmjow drawing her. What really intrigue her was that Grimmjow was drawing her in a white dress with a black panther to her side. Did he really know that a panther was his father? Was he drawing his parents? Nonsense…. Grimmjow doesn't even know the word "parent".

-

The whole crew and her boss left the lab but Orihime stayed at her desk. Orihime couldn't hold it in anymore. Orihime was starting to cry her frustration out as she opened her drawer to retrieve a hidden bottle of red wine. Whenever she gets extremely stress out from work she would drink half a bottle of wine to calm herself down. Aizen is going to have her head after all.

Halfway through the year, Orihime just couldn't make much progress in Mayuri's assignment. The rats did age but each batch of baby rats would age to an old age in three days and in the fourth day they all die. She did her calculations and she concluded that Grimmjow would for sure die if he gets this serum.

Orihime went through her reports and also the team reports only to find out they didn't have much progress either. The stressed out scientist grab the bottle's neck and began to drink her wine as she thought about what will happen by the end of this year.

"Wake up you drunk."

"Wha-what-what! I'm awake! Aaawww Mayuri!" Orihime shot right up from her desk. Apparently she slept at her desk last night.

"While you were in the silly land of dreams and wonder, I was examining your report on the assignment I gave you. I see the serum will be hopeless since it will kill off the subject in the end." Orihime saw her report in his hands.

"This isn't good news for Project Hollow. Aizen told me he is ready to pull the plug and start all over with a new subject."

"But sir, I thought you said we had about five years to prepare Project Hollow!"

"Aizen is getting impatient with Project Hollow. He wants excellent results not crap!"

Orihime restraint herself from screaming into Mayuri's face saying Grimmjow is not crap but then he would discover how emotionally attach she is to her adoptive son. What could she do now since Grimmjow's life is in stake?

-

Even though the head director of Project Hollow became stricter with recording Grimmjow's room all time and knowing who comes in and out, Orihime was still able to tamper with the camera in his room and visit her son. The following nights she would visit Grimmjow for a bedtime story. In her bag she would carry three different children books and he would choose the book he likes.

His favorite book is Tarzan. He would run his tiny little claws gentle down the pages seeing if the African rain forest was real or not. He was mesmerized by the animals that Tarzan encounters especially the jaguar. Actually Orihime had to pause for a few minutes so Grimmjow could examine the jaguar's characteristics such as its spots and bright eyes. What touches her every time was how Tarzan was adopted by a female gorilla. They are so different from each but this gorilla gave love to this human baby like it was its own mother. Could she fully love Grimmjow like Kala with Tarzan? Time will only tell.

Orihime kissed Grimmjow's head and tucked him into bed like any other night but it feels like it would be the last for them. She has to push him harder. Miyako didn't sacrifice her life for her son to be killed this early. No, no, she wouldn't let that happen to Grimmjow! She went to bed and woke up with determination to make Project Hollow successful.

-

" Ikkaku put it on 50."

The former marine soldier was shocked by Orihime's outrageous order. The specimen can hardly take in 30 but 50? PHS004 would be brain dead for sure after a routine run in magnitude 50. He wouldn't last a minute. Ikkaku didn't want to die because of this bitch's decision.

"I think that isn't the wise choice, babe." He grumbled while staring at her coldly.

"And I think you're not in the position to comment. Put it on magnitude 50 Mr. Madrame." Ikkaku stoop up from his chair and tried to intimidate Orihime with his tall height.

"Look here, I'm the programmer who knows best and I know this little shit isn't ready."

"Well, I'm assistant director which means I outrank you so put it on 50!"

Grimmjow landed on a hill of rotten bodies. He screamed but Orihime painfully ignore him. In his mind he ran down the hill barefooted. He feels the rotting flesh slipping off the bone and wormy maggots wiggling under his feet. Suddenly he heard intensive explosions off the distance. It was a war he never saw before. What he experienced before was never like this. Suddenly he heard soldiers speaking angrily in a different tongue. Unbeknownst to Grimmjow, he was in Germany during WWII.

"Jew! Jew!"

In seconds, Grimmjow was running like a frighten animal. Nazi soldiers were coming after him from all directions. He was cornered in a back alley. There are fifteen soldiers with their bayonets. The animal in him panic and it wanted a way out because his instincts knew he was doomed. They were going to kill him.

In level 30 when he died, it was instant, and painless. Level 50 wasn't about fighting tactics or learning the art of war. It was a lesson that teaches you how to survive in enemy territory and not die because when you meet death it would be long and painful so much it can drive anyone mad. Individuals who can survive this and not go mad are like the marines of the United States, more like Ikkaku Madrame. If PHS004 can overcome the challenges of level 50 then maybe Project Hollow could be successful.

However, Grimmjow could see the Nazi soldiers stabbing and ripping his guts out. It was so painful and vivid. He can watch himself being ripped apart by these monsters. He was screaming for some relief. Where was his mother? Where is she? He was screaming for her.

"Two more minutes."

"Are you insane?! The boy is losing his mind by watching his own murder!"

"He needs to learn how to tough it out. We can't settle for magnitude 30! He needs to get stronger and smarter by exposing him to this type of level. If he can't by now, then all is lost for Project Hollow!"

"Shit, he is going into shock! Look at what you done!"

Orihime watched Grimmjow as the medical team came to his aid and released him from the chair and onto a floating table. She just wanted him to succeed because if he can't everybody's lives are in stake. What can she do now? Wait for the inevitable doom from Aizen? Wait….. what did she….

The scientist just realized she jeopardized Grimmjow's mental mind by trying to secure the lives of Techra scientist. Shouldn't she put Miyako's promise ahead of everybody else? Isn't she supposed to protect and cherish Grimmjow? Orihime did not protect him but instead put him through so much harm. Is she really a mother to him?

-

Her brother would have been ashamed of her if he was still alive. Sora wouldn't believe that his little sister was capable of making a little boy's life a living hell today. Orihime realized she made the wrong choice of putting Grimmjow through level 50.

"Sora what would you have me do? I don't know what to do anymore…" she whispered.

Orihime was in Grimmjow's room. How many times has she come to comfort Grimmjow from the cruelty of scientists experimenting on him? Now today was different because she was one of them. She was eagerly pushing Grimmjow to the extreme, seeing if he could succeed or not.

She could see Grimmjow tossing and turning in his bed. The poor child was having nightmares over what happened today. She couldn't blame him after all Nazis were chasing after him. Orihime gently scooped Grimmjow in her arms.

"Grimmjow wake up please. Come on sweety." Orihime pat his cheeks so he could wake up from his nightmares.

"Come on, open those beautiful eyes. There you go…" Grimmjow was awake and when he noticed he was in his mother's lap, he immediately hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Grimmjow… It was my fault for what happened today." Orihime tighten her embrace on Grimmjow as she cried atop his head. After today she wouldn't know if she could apologize to Grimmjow if Aizen could end it all any day.

"…………mom what's wrong…."

"What?!" Orihime snap her head up and looked down at Grimmjow. Did he just spoke? His voice immediately brightens her spirit. Hearing him speak was phenomenon. She didn't care the reason why he can now because hearing his voice mattered the most to her now. For the very first time since she gotten her job in Techra Orihime was happy.

"Nothing, nothing sweetheart. I want you to know I love Grimmjow." She cupped his little face with her hands and brought him gentle kisses over his forehead and cheeks. "I love you and I promise you I will never put you in harm's way intentionally ever again."

This was a sign from Sora. She knows now what her brother wants her to do. If Orihime truly loves him like a mother then she must attempt to escape with Grimmjow from Techra Corporation and run away into the canyons. There wouldn't be a Project Hollow anymore and Grimmjow could live a normal life with her. This was the only way she can protect and cherish Grimmjow. Yes, she has to consider the possibility of Aizen sending an army to retrieve them but she has to try.


End file.
